1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As information technologies have advanced, the market has grown for display devices as a connection medium between users and information. Accordingly, display devices, such as organic light-emitting display devices, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and plasma display panels (PDPs), have been increasingly used.
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels and a driver driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to a display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to a display panel.
In the display device, when a scan signal and a data signal are supplied to the subpixels that are arranged in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light, thus displaying an image. The display device may implement a display panel using an oxide thin film transistor (TFT).
The oxide transistor, however, has unstable negative bias thermal illumination stress (NBTiS) characteristics. To improve this, in a related art, a scheme of inserting a light blocking layer for blocking ambient light into a lower part of the oxide transistor has been proposed. However, the proposed scheme causes a short between the light blocking layer and a source/drain metal layer in a specific region, which needs to be improved.